Tears
by asukann
Summary: Lame ass title. i know. still, it's a fic. sasuke fell from his wall. and no one can put him together again. dozo.


**Disclaimers apply.**

**Dozo.****

* * *

**

Tears

* * *

Sasuke pulled desperately at the large hands that held him, he had to get away. He wouldn't be kept like this! And he felt so scared…He shut his eyes as the man licked his neck. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he struggled. _Please, somebody help me!_

He froze as a gruff finger stuck itself into his virgin hole. His breaths were harsh and loud now, and he felt ready to burst. He was a ninja. Yet, he felt so helpless, being held down like this by the group of men. He came back to himself and continued struggling. The trembles of fright grew as another finger scissored itself inside him. How had things become like this? He had only been on a simple D-ranked mission with his team. He was supposed to clear the barn for a client's farmhouse when the group of men had jumped him. He had been too caught up with the shoveling to notice and he berated himself for it.

How the hell did someone get carried away with _shoveling_ of all things, anyway?

Sasuke let out a muffled scream as one of the man pulled his shorts free. His mouth was covered by one the men's hands and his hitai-ite covered his eyes. Even if he survived the ordeal, he would never know the identity of the men. He wanted to hide. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Anything to escape the current situation he was in. Why weren't his teammates there anyway? Weren't they supposed to be looking after each other's back? Weren't they supposed to be trusted so to be there so that such things like what was happening then didn't happen?

"Damn you're tight!" a hoarse voice whispered into his ear and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut at the flaring pain in his ass. His arms felt almost broken by the hard grip the hands were giving him and he could barely control his cries now. It hurt. His whole body hurt. Why wasn't anyone coming? Couldn't they hear the loud banging he was making as the men took turns to pound him into the ground? Didn't they care?

Sasuke felt like an eternity passed before the last man released into him and finally slid out. He felt numb, as though he was not really there. And perhaps he wasn't. Perhaps he was dead? Sasuke wasn't sure anymore. Nothing mattered now. No one cared. It was expected, anyway. No one had cared when the family was still alive. Why should anyone care now that they were dead? Even if any kindness was shown to him, it was probably due to his inheritance or his stupid bloodline. No one ever looked past those. There was nothing after that, anyway. Uchiha Sasuke was a precious _Uchiha_; the last, truly sane and original Sharingan user that was still under Konoha's control. Sasuke was nothing compared to that. _Sasuke_ didn't exist.

"You've been a real good fuck, kid. You had better be ready for us next time," the hoarse voice from before whispered tauntingly into his ear again. Sasuke felt a sloppy kiss being placed on his sweaty brow. He shivered as the men's footsteps faded away. He was in the barn. He could tell from the thick hay smell that was now mixed with the smell of sweat and semen. But no one was coming. No one would ever come for him. He was a nobody. Probably just a simple, 'good fuck' as the man had said. Sasuke felt really numb then as his shivers increased. He was going into shock. It was obvious. His rational mind laughed at him even as his instinctive one struggled not to scream and cry and tear at his skin in an attempt to cleanse his body of those filthy touches the men had given him. He hated it all.

He hated himself.

_Serves you right for believing in such fantastical things, Sasuke. It was only your wishful thinking that you had friends. You don't deserve any for being so weak, Sasuke. You only deserved what you've gotten, _Sasuke's thoughts taunted him over and over in his mind as he clutched at himself, desperately trying to keep at least a piece of his sanity there. He had been ravaged, torn apart by strangers he had never known and never will know, and he felt dirty, so dirty! He didn't deserve to live anymore. He was a nobody. His only use was to be a 'good fuck'.

He was a nobody. And he hated himself.

The barn door was suddenly slammed open and Sasuke flinched, curling himself tighter into a protective ball. _Please don't hurt me anymore. Please don't hurt me anymore! I want to die…_

Sasuke vaguely heard his name being called but it was probably his imagination. The men were probably back again for another 'good fuck'. They had told him themselves they would be returning. He curled tighter into a ball as the steps neared and stopped before him. _Go away…Please, don't hurt me…_

But the person would not go away. Instead he could hear him calling to another. He was calling his friends! He wanted them to enjoy him as a 'good fuck' as well! Sasuke whimpered and struggled against the warm touch that lay on his shoulder. He didn't like it. He wasn't going to let them do that to him again. He was a ninja! He would not stand up to it! But at the same time, he was tired, so very tired…

"Please go away…Please don't hurt me anymore…I don't want to be a 'good fuck' anymore…" his sobs wracked through his body and he flinched as something large and warm was wrapped around him. He looked up, eyes wide with fear as his hitai-ite was pulled off but they quickly watered with tears as they took in his teammates. He had never thought Naruto to be so golden before, or that Sakura's hair shone such a sweet pink. He had never thought of his sensei's only seen eye to be shining with such kindness and compassion before. But they didn't care about him, right? They only came until after everything had happened. They didn't care.

And just like that, Sasuke felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. As he rocked into blessed welcoming sleep, he didn't know if he could put them back together again.

**

* * *

**

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall_

_All the King's horses and all the King's men_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again_

**

* * *

**

Kakashi felt horrible. He had failed to protect another of his few precious people again; and it had hurt them more than he could ever imagine. Out of anger and frustration to himself, he punched the hospital wall and swore. He couldn't be bothered if the people in the building were looking at him strangely. At that point of time, he wasn't thinking of anything else except that he was the most horrible team leader in Konoha. He had failed his teammates, his closest friends, and now, he had even failed to protect a child that he took almost as his own. He had failed to protect two other children he treated the same from the hurt that they would have to suffer as well. He had failed.

He was a failure.

Kakashi slid to the floor. And for the first time in years, Kakashi buried his head in his arms and wept.

**

* * *

**

Naruto sat in the office of the Hokage tower in a daze. He wasn't sure what he should do then. He had been told by Kakashi to fetch Tsunade but now that he had, he couldn't make up his mind to go to the hospital with her or just go home. He didn't know what to do. He still couldn't forget the hauntingly terrified look Sasuke had had when his hitati-ite was pulled off. He would never have expected Sasuke, the emotionally strongest shinobi out the three of them, to look so broken and vulnerable. It scared him.

Naruto shivered and hugged his legs into his chest. Maybe he should just stay in the office a while longer…

**

* * *

**

Sakura trembled in her worry for her teammate. If she had been worried for Sasuke before because of his cursed seal, it was nothing compared to the worry she was feeling then. Her fingers clutched the hitai-ite she had pulled off the boy like a lifeline. She hoped Sasuke would be okay. No, he _will_ be okay.

Thinking so, Sakura looked up with a fierce determination in her eye. For now, she had to be strong. Her teammates needed her.

END

* * *

**Alright, I think I'll end the story here. A one-shot, I guess. My first…**

**Then again, I feel bad for leaving it hanging like that. So, if any of you want me to continue, I guess I will…if I get the support, of course…though I guess it'll also take me more than a month… **

**or a year…**

**So don't keep your hopes up. I don't think you even _have_ any hope for me…lol.**

**Gah, anyway, just give me your views.**

**:watcheva:**


End file.
